


A Prayer To The Stars

by DenebYL



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Family, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, I think Fang/Vanille if you squint, One Shot, Platonic or romantic you decide, briefly mentioned all the other characters, it's really self indulgent honestly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Three times Vanille prayed the longest, and all three times she cried.But each time, she learned something new.29/3 Edit - fixed formatting





	A Prayer To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 1:39am my eyes hurt someone take this away from me
> 
> i could have finished earlier but the poker game in granblue fantasy is rigged rip
> 
> also look i'm gonna level with ya I finished XIII exactly a year ago and I don't remember most details sighhhh

_“It is into this world I had wished that I would slip in unnoticed, for my fate to be as unreal as the dreams that I wake up from, for my fate to be forgotten like ghosts of the past.  
But I wonder if anyone is listening._

_For it to be unheard to me like the small petals plucked by the autumn wind from the branches that have given them life, the latter like a mourning mother the day her child walks a path with no way back. For it to be unseen to me like the breeze that makes it way through the crevices between the miniscule clearings, unsure where it will end up…  
I did not have to wish for it.  
I cried for it.” _

-

The first time Vanille had cried in prayer was when their fates were sealed; hers and Fang’s, the ringing in her ears muting whatever hopes she had been able to muster for the future.

Growing up, Cocoon is where the devils are. A sphere of malice. A nest of vipers. That was all she heard.  
But she wanted to believe that maybe there was more to it. Maybe it was just like the other folklores – just to scare children away.  
Surely, _surely_ it’s not what they all say, right?

And then it happened.

Ragnarok, the destruction that will be brought forth upon Cocoon. A world she wanted to explore, the people she wanted to understand…

She has always only ever seen Cocoon from below, and from afar. The Cocoon she will get to see from above for the first and last time will be nothing but glimpses of death, chaos, and despair.

She remembers wishing upon a starry, cold night that she wouldn’t wake up.  
But of course, fate adheres only to the will of the Gods, not to the toys.

So she put her hands together, and does not remember when she fell asleep.

.

The second time Vanille had cried in prayer was by the Bodhum shore, though it was a droplet that she wiped away, hopefulness blossoming in her heart.

The radiant, vivid lights brightly frolicking the dimly lit sky was a marvel to behold. The vibrant sparks enchanting all eyes that gaze upon it, as her lips curve into a smile and without realising it, she grinned and all she felt was purely happiness.

The delightful joy that she hears from the people in a concert of laughter and cheers, the clapping and the chants, she can feel the love that the people have for each other and for what surrounds them – their love for their lives. 

She remembers wishing upon that glistening night, upon the calm ripples of the waves that she could see this again tomorrow.  
But she wonders if tomorrow’s display of fireworks would be different.

So she put her hands together, and tries to commit tonight’s sky into her memories.

.

The third and final time Vanille had cried in prayer was as she held Fang’s hands, and held her breath.  
She knows she is brave, and her valor is not to be made a mockery of.

As the lights that surround her grew brighter and brighter, she could feel that she wants to cry because it will be a while until she can see the others again.

It will be a while until she can see Sazh again, for him to talk about his son as he looks into the distance, the love that he has for Dajh is something she admires.

It will be a while until she can see Lightning again, for her to scoff at something, and turn away with a slight smile on her lips, holding back laughter.

It will be a while until she can see Hope again, for him to sit with her during stormy nights or calm mornings, and for her to be able to talk to him without having the need to hold back.

It will be a while until she can see Snow again, for him to smile as he talks about Serah, and for all his tough determination and stalwart will.

Yet she knows she has to do this, and she wants to save them and Cocoon. She was more than glad to save the only home for them - her family.

She remembers wishing upon the clouded skies, upon the lights that surround her as she opens her eyes for a bit because she can feel the tears well up in her eyes.

But then she forgets about that.  
She smiles as Fang’s emerald eyes soften, a familiar look that washes away all doubt and fear from her heart.

So she never let go of Fang’s hands, hers locking on tightly to the other’s.  
And she kept her smile, not faltering - even for a second.

For this is the answer to her prayers; even if she cannot change her fate, she can change the outcome of her fate.  


_We held the light of hope in our hearts and achieved the impossible. Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._

**Author's Note:**

> i love vanille but i probably didn't do her character justice i'm so sorry sweetie uR DOING GREAT don't listen to the haters


End file.
